Questions
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: When Prince Gumball gets a rather uncomfortable body change, he asks Marshall for help on how to fix it. Marshall eagerly agrees. Marshall LeexPrince Gumball yaoi. Lemon later.


Gumball sighed in frustration, his head pounding. He kicked open the door to his room and flopped down on his bed, frustrated and exhausted from his days' work.

Being a Prince was tough!

He rolled over on his back and sighed, ready for sleep, but too tired to get undressed. He lay there as his mind began to wonder, going places it had never gone before. His face began to slowly turn a dark shade of red as he thought inappropriate thoughts about his dear friend, Fionna. He knew he shouldn't think of things like this, but it was too tempting.

Gasping, Gumball looked down to see a tent forming in his pants.

Marshall Lee was busy tuning his guitar when he heard the call.

"M-Marshall Lee...? Are you here..?"

Marshall looked over his shoulder and floated over his house from the backyard to the front of his cave and snorted when he saw the Prince.

"Yeah, im here. Whatcha need, Gummy?"

Gumball squirmed as he stood, holding a small pink messenger bag over his crotch area when he finally answered,"I-I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What?"

"Ask,man. Just ask."

Gumball blushed dark red and moved the bag away, revealing a rather large bulge,"W-Why did my...you know...get all big like this?"

Marshall's responce was simply him leaning over and howling in laughter.

Gumball covered it back up, embarrassed,"Stop laughing at me! Why is it like this?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Marshall smirked,"You've got a boner,dude."

"A _**what?**_"

"Dude are you serious?" Marshall couldn't beleive this. Had the prince of the Candy Kingdom really just come to his doorstep to ask him what a boner was?

"Marshall Lee, please stop making fun of me and tell me what it is! How do I get rid of it? It's starting to hurt..."

"Oh. Uh. You can,uh...jack off, I guess..."

"What does that mean?"

Marshall just stared. Was he for real?

"So...it's never, not once, been like that before? Like, at all?''

Gumball shook his head.

Marshall took that as an invitation,"Come here, I'll show you how to get rid of it."

Prince Gumball quickly ran over to the vampire and dropped the bag, so ready for it to go away.

Marshall Lee quickly spun the prince around and skillfully unbuckled his belt and popped open the button in record time, dropping his pants and leaving him exposed.

"D-Don't look!" Gumball quickly covered himself with his hands,embarrassed.

Marshall chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger to grab his erection and squeezed, earning a gasp,

"Marshall Lee! What are you-?" Gumball was cut off and let out a loud moan when Marshall began stroking him, the sudden and foreign feeling of pleasure taking over him.

Marshall carefully stroked faster, grinning when those moans filled his cave.

Gumball leaned his head back on Marshall's shoulder, his knees starting to buckle. He had never felt anything like this before and it was driving him crazy. He loved it. He needed more. He couldn't help it when he bucked his hips hard out into Marshall's hand, but Marshall only grinned and stroked faster. Gumball grabbed onto Marshall's arm with both hands and cried out.

"M-Marshall Lee- Ahnn..! I-It's good..! It's so good!"

Marshall grinned wider and stroked even faster, squeezing as he did so, earning more and more moans. He felt Gumball starting to lose his balance and wrapped an arm around the younger male, stroking faster.

Gumball threw his head back and came hard, pink bleeding into his vision, spilling the pink tinted cum all over Marshall's hand. Breathing hard, he squeezed marshall's arm and shut his eyes, dazed.

"Mmm...Gummy that was hot." Marshall let go of Gumball's erection only to grab his hips and grind softly, hoping the prince wouldn't notice. He didn't, but he did bend over to pull up his pants and blush.

"P-Please refrain from saying such things." Gumball was obviously very dazed. The action he performed only resulted in Marshall groaning in pleasure and doing everything he could to not just start dry humping him.

"...Any more questions?"

"J-Just one."

Marshall grinned,"What?"

"What's a blowjob?"

* * *

I LOVE THIS PAIRING. SO MUCH. SO VERY MUCH. anyone else like them? im sorry the first chapter is so short, and i think that ending was appropriate XDDD


End file.
